The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to visor mounting brackets for attaching a visor to a vehicle.
Vehicles visors, which are necessary safety features on vehicles and are universally used for providing sun blocking protection, have found secondary uses such as being used as a carrier for illuminated vanity mirror assemblies, garage door opening transmitters, and even cellular telephones. Visors have also been employed for providing auxiliary storage of items such as sunglasses as for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,916. On occasion, visors include a strap formed on the visor body for receiving, for example, a map or other flat object which can be fitted under the strap. Also, there have been suggested a variety of clip-on devices for visors for holding maps, parking tickets, and other objects. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,637,128; 2,867,925; and 5,074,508 disclose such clip-on visor storage devices.
While such devices provide supplemental utility to file visors, they frequently are relatively unattractive aftermarket devices which do not conform to the vehicle interior appearance and in some cases may pose a safety hazard inasmuch as they project sharp corners from the visor which, in the event of an accident, can be harmful.